galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Eric Olafson, Neoviking 29
Chapter 29: More Stew “No need to be afraid First Daughter !” the Old man said and the gun spun out of Freydis hand and floated in mid air. “I am Egill Skallagrímsson , the Eldest. I am sure some of you have heard of me. My friend here is Elkhart the First Keeper of Hasvik. We are not here to harm you, arrest you, kill you or stop you from what you are doing! We came because this world of ours is in grave danger, because we too believe it is high time all citizens of this world are heard and because together we are the only ones able to do something about it.” Aunt Freydis clenched her fists but nodded.” You violated our sanctuary but it seems we have no choice but to listen.” “I am too old to dress up as a girl, but I could make you all believe I was the beauty queen of Para-Para. I choose not to do that and come openly to you. Show me that you have more sense than the Old Men you hate, sitting in a very similar circle than this one. I will keep your secrets and once you know who my old Friend is you can be assured it is safe with him as well.” “You are the Old Wizard and the stories and legends about you are true. You have extraordinary powers and abilities.” She sighed. “Sit then among us, there are open chairs.” The Old Man smiled and nodded. “I have to give you a long sermon now and I rather stand for it. If I sit down and feel comfortable I never find an end.” Elkhart however sat down and right next to me. He padded my hand so I was sure he knew who I was. Egill began.” Let me introduce my old friend first. He is indeed Elkhart the first Keeper. He came from Earth with the first colonists. Alive even before the time our world was settled. He lives with a secretive bunch, and they are even more secretive than your group. underneath Mount Muspelheim. He and his Keepers do not have the same ideas and convictions as the Circle of the Eldest. Maybe after this is all done and settled they can live more in the open and become citizens as well, and stop guarding rusting old things no one needs. He is here because he is a personal friend of Eric Olafson. Eric made him aware of the acute problems here and Elkhart rushed half across the Galaxy to talk to me while I underwent treatment on Sares Prime. I will tell you all why I was there at some other time. of mine. Thanks to TransMatterTunnels and Space trains and First Saresii becoming a good friend of mine, organizing a very fast ship for the last leg we made it hopefully within time. He paused and walked over to a seat.”Well I think I sit down after all. I am a bit tired.” I was very concerned about him now. Did he complete his treatment or did he simply run off, disregarding his own health. I considered revealing myself, take him out of here, if necessary carry him and get him back to Sares-Prime. As much as I was relieved him to be here, I wanted him to be well and that was more important. His voice vibrated in my mind. “No worry Grandson. I am fine. The Saresii are marvelous and helped me as much as possible. I am still and old man and way past my expiration date and traveling like that did make me tired. So shut up thinking about me so I can concentrate on what I have to say.” “Grandson?” “Oh right he erased your ... never mind I call you Grandson if I want to now shut up thinking and listen!” I had to smile under my mask. That was more like the Old Man I knew. He was wearing his old Fur coat but underneath a tailored brown Leather suit, a silver studded belt and looked brand new and expensive. I noticed him carrying a PDD in a pouch on his belt and there was a modern GalNet Com bracelet on his left wrist. He sneered directly at me, then addressed the circle again. “Outside forces want this planet. To do so they need to get rid of the population. The easiest way to do that without getting the Union Fleet or Police involved is to simply stir up trouble and let the locals do it themselves. They found willing tools in several members of our society and many more play their part not even knowing they are manipulated. Erik Gustav managed to prevent that for decades as he watched over our world, but no one here really cared about what he did. It was Off World and therefore bad or unimportant. “Even if we lived exactly as the Book of traditions request and shun all that is Off-World it still cannot prevent Outsiders taking an interest in us. This is what a Representative does. He or she makes sure our voice is heard at the Assembly, that our problems and challenges are addressed, that our Civilization and our Culture is preserved in a way we choose and protect us from Outsiders with bad intentions.” He stopped and it took a while but then the woman who spoke about Gretel earlier on said: “I think Gretel Olafson is one of those locals you talked about, Holy One. She is scheming with someone called Jon. I can not hear what they talk about while in GalNet Dream-maker, but she also talks to Adolph Lindbergh and Brunar Bendixen behind her Husband’s back.” “No need to call me Holy One. Raghild. Even though it pleases me that you recognize me who I am. You are right; Gretel seems to be one of those collaborating with the Outsiders. I think it is best for Eric to go before the Elders, present the evidence and the alien woman and declare that all events stemmed from the scheming of this woman and her employer. They will release your friend and she will of course not remember anything. I will take Sif with me to Pluribus and train her to be the voice that only complains to the Union Court but takes the seat as Representative for our world.” Sif’s mouth formed a big O behind her mask. “Isn’t that again exactly what we are fighting? I am not asked if I want to do that!” He smiled.” No it is not the same. You talked to your Aunt many times and told her you would give anything to do something about the conditions on Nilfeheim. Have you not countless times told her you want to go and live with her? Well that’s exactly what I am offering. You live with her and you learn and go to schools and all that so I can step back, go home and once again live the life of a Hermit.” “You know all this?” He nodded.” Kids I am really almost five hundred years old. I picked up some life experience in that time and a few tricks like how to read minds.” This time he didn’t speak with his mouth but his voice was clear in my and I am sure in everyone’s head as well. They were clearly impressed and shocked by that. The Old Keeper massaged his head.” Do you have to be so loud? I was just about to nod off!” That comment took the edge of the whole situation and someone started giggling and then Aunt Freydis said. “I believe you Most Eldest. I feel I can trust you and we do as you said we should do” Sif said.” How about my parents and Eric?” “You go with Eric now before the Elders. I will declare that you completed the Ancient Challenge and thus earned the right to speak before the Elders.” Sif pointed at herself.” The Ancient Challenge, a girl?” He chuckled.” You sound just like Eric! Of course a girl! Nowhere does it say in the book who can or cannot take the Challenge The words say:” Anyone who has taken the sacred rite of passage and so verified by at least one Elder shall be considered a Warrior before the Eyes of this world and have a full voice and all the privileges of a Warrior born.” Where he got the book from I could not say but it floated from his hands to her and he said.” Go ahead, check it out.” She took the book but did not read and said. “I always wanted to, ever since I touched Eric’s sword!” Someone giggled. “I wanted to touch it too!” And Sif hissed.” Shut up, Elena! I really did mean his weapon!” I had no idea why this was so funny and why everyone but Sif and I were chuckling. The Old Keeper shook his head. “You are a fine secret society. Blurring out names and all. You don’t need to be a Mind reader like that Young Fart over there to figure out who you all are. You need to work on the secret part a little more I think!” “We are not 3000 years old!” Aunt Freydis said.” You could always give some pointers!” “Maybe I should. You could always meet in the caves of Hasvik. We have nice baths, good food. It is warm and totally safe from outsiders and there are plenty of rooms and caves unused! Eric learned fighting from a woman and so could you. Learn it, take the challenge and become full members of our society in a way no one can oppose since it is in their holy book.” Freydis said.” We must talk.” After the official meeting was over and most of the women had left. Only Freydis, the two old men Astrid, Sif and Elena were left. Aunt Freydis pointed at her mask. “I do not think it is necessary to hide my face before a Mind reader but the others do not know who I am.” Egill nodded.” I know what you were doing for a long time. It is all a bit theatrical if you ask me but it was only a matter of time before someone would do something like this. I expected the Low Men to go first I must admit.” Elkhart leaned forward.” I like the whole spooky thing with cloaks and masks and chants and all this! It gives a sense of unity to those participating and a sense of security! We have this great cave at Muspelheim, with a few torches and red lights it be perfect!” Elena took of her mask and said.” Are you really 3000 years old? That is fantastic! The many things you must have seen!” “Actually I have seen more in the last year than all my life before. It was Eric who got me the idea.” He motioned with his hand. “Go take of that mask; I thought you learned your lesson back at the baths. Don’t be ashamed for it. You look nice!” I did and as always when my disguise was discovered even by those who knew I felt odd and ashamed and awfully aware of the female clothing on my body. Egill looked at me from his cold clear eyes. “You still doing it after all I told you! You judge way to fast and to hard! That includes most of all you. So quit polluting my mind with your gloomy self doubt thoughts!” “No one invited you to snoop around my mind!” I snapped back. He grinned deeply.” That’s better! And I did adjust my Avatar it is much grumpier now!” Aunt Freydis got up. “Let’s go to the kitchen’s there is a big table and I can serve us some food. This old Burg did not have guests for a long time.” My Aunt had us sit around a big rectangular Stone-wood table in the large kitchen if the Burg and started to get busy, by tying an apron around her wide hips, but the old Keeper said.” Sit down with us Freydis. Eric ... or should I call her Erica makes a great Tyranno Fin Stew, let her do it while we discuss the further course of action.” Elena got up.”I help you, Eric. I know my way around a kitchen. I learned from the same person after all” Astrid also got up.”We call her Freya. It’s a nice name too.” Then she began to set the table The Old Keeper licked his lips. “Oh how wonderful! I did eat the strangest things in the past month and tried much but I say I can’t wait for a real good Tyranno Stew! And don’t forget the Onions, Freya!” Egill spoke while Elena and I started to prepare the food. The kitchen was well equipped and all the ingredients were there as well. He said. “Sif will explain her absence with a pilgrimage to Hasvik. They may ask you to recite one of the poems or to answer a few questions about weapons and hunting. Don’t worry I am there as well and you will know all you need and more. The Elders will have no choice to declare you a warrior. Unless they declare the entire book for invalid, but that would end the very grounds the Elders ground their power.” Sif had her cloak and mask off and listened intensely to the old man.” And if they ask me to go fight?” Then Eric will step in as your champion. You are still his bride to be, but I doubt any man would have the guts to actually challenge you. They don’t know how good you are and the potential to lose to you would be worse than death.” Sif smiled.” Yes those male cowards! No man would not want to fight a woman!” He sighed.” I see I have a lot to do before you are ready to be our representative. You will to represent all of us, Men, Women, Freemen and Low Men too! Besides you would not stand a chance if a man would really fight you. At least not yet.” “What do I do when I become a Warrior?” “You marry Eric of course!” She actually screamed the word.” What?!” I almost dropped the bowl with chopped onions. Sif crossed her arms.” I will never ever marry a man! I hate them!” “I know what has been done to you. I know many daughters and girls especially those who blossom early and look as beautiful as you are the victims of the most horrid crimes. It is the same story as with Astrid or Hedda and it was so with Snøfrid and even you Freydis. Is that not the real reason you and Hogun have no kids?” I gasped and said.”Uncle Hogun did something to you?” She shook her head.”No, he is the gentlest person and loving husband any woman could want. He never pressures me and respects me, I never feel second class or abused with your Uncle. It happened before ... I never told him.” Egill pointed his gnarled finger at Sif. “Young Lady, you are but one of many girls on Nilfeheim that live in fear as have so many before you. He lowered his head and I am the biggest bastard of them all for not seeing this crime much earlier, not wanting to see it and thinking I could hide from all that was going on in my lonely burg.” He then turned to me. “Know you know why I am a Hermit. I am a coward too.” The Old Keeper nodded with a serious face. “Took you long enough to see that Old Friend and it took more courage than anyone could ask for to admit this in front of so many others.” Egill actually wiped a tear out of his eyes.” I am sorry for not doing anything sooner but I will do it now. I cannot do it alone.” Sif was less angry as it seemed.”But why do I have to marry him?” “To honor our traditions and your father and your family. We cannot tear down all that is Nilfeheim and replace it over night with off World culture. It must be done with patience and with care. It must be done slow and in all of it we must be careful not to lose our identity. We cannot allow Off-World Greed to empty our oceans. Or turn this world into another New Sweden. Your Union does not have to be permanent. Eric leaves for the Stars and wants to become a Union fleet officer and you will be on Pluribus and studying and learning. You don’t have to register and the marriage is not valid under Union laws, but the symbolism is important as Eric will declare you equal before everyone. You will be the first for many to follow.” She suddenly nodded.”I understand this!” I had stopped stirring the meat and onions as I had turned to listen. The Old Keeper however, I had no idea how he did it, smacked me over the head and was suddenly standing behind me. “It doesn’t matter if you wear a dress and call yourself Freya, your still as slow as Tyranno fin Oil drippings in the winter. Don’t burn that meat!” I filled him a piece of bread with bacon and onions and he grunted pleased and returned to his chair. Aunt Freydis said. “Eric is perhaps the most desired young man on Nilfeheim, there aren’t many girls that don’t dream and swoon of him and Sif is and I hope the other girls forgive me saying this, quite likely the most beautiful girl on our world, both of you are from very rich and powerful clans and each clan has a number of allies. If Eric declares Sif as equal and she has proven to the elders that she is by completing the challenge...” Egill spread his hands. “I see at least someone is using her head around here! It will combine our traditions by honoring them and making new ones.” Freydis, her eyes excited. “We may not need the Daughters of Nilfeheim anymore.” The Old Keeper said.”I would think about that. A secret Organization with a network like yours should not be so easily disbanded. Maybe a little restructured and the organization can be the secret consciousness and making sure our world stays on track.” Astrid elbowed me as she carried a big plate of warm bread to the table.”I told you we had a crush on you.” “I can’t understand why me?” “Fighting Tyrannos and Rock Sharks, besting sword fighters on Nilfeheim Radio, every girl in school saw your exploits, to all this add your Grandfathers prominence and his funeral. You threw axes to win for Sif. You look like a girl, talk like one sometimes, but you don’t see some things we see.” “I am not sure what I am. I am not a girl, and I am most likely just insane.” Elena kissed me on the cheek.”You are a hero to me, no matter what you want to be. I owe you my life.” Sif smirked.” Well I can always think of you as Freya then the idea marrying you is not so bad. But it will not be registered!” I put the noodles in and asked.” What about the other problem. Brunar and my father’s wife?” Egill said. “Let us eat first. I am starving and I need a little time to think about it.” A little later I carried a big pot to the table and we all ate. I stood by the conning tower and Sif came up the gangway. Astrid was already in the boat. Elena was not officially implicated or involved and so she staid and would return with Aunt Freydis and the Old Men. I heard Egill’s voice in my head.” Don’t take her into flight mode. Your decision to keep that a secret as long as possible was a wise one and could come in handy as a surprise.” “I won’t.” “Take your time. We need to prepare a few things on our end to make sure the timing is right and do plot your course as I said, get close to the Bendixen Grounds.” “They might try to use tech stop or something more drastic.” “Exactly the evidence we need to take one player out of the equation. Now quit standing around and get my boat safe to Bifrost.” “And you better get your wrinkled behind inside where it is warm. You are not too old to catch a cold, besides you gave me that boat!” “One does not get a cold from exposure to low temperatures. What are they teaching you?” Sif had reached me and stared at me then at the old man.”You are talking to him in that Psionic way, don’t you?” “Yes I do sometimes. He will teach you, eventually you get used to it.” She went inside and I followed her. She said.”He just did. I just realized he could talk to you and me and I am sure it was not the same conversation.” I blinked and said.” I wonder what his Heidelberg Psi Index is.” He answered me in my head.”None of your business actually, but the Saresii said I would make a very good one, Saresii that is.” “You being friends now with the first Saresii makes me think you impressed even them.” “Get going!” INTERLUDE 10 : Security Threat Analyst Pierce Siechert was very proud of his job as most SII employees were. SII was by far the largest of the Ultra Corporations having more subsidiaries and business branches than there were starts in the heavens, well maybe not that many but close! He wore an immaculate black Kim Cut business suit made on the outside of finest shiny satin like Archa Silk, but lined with SII- Molecular structured Ultronit scales, feather light and virtually indestructible. The next best thing to a force field and unlike a force field, it could never fail, deactivate or lose power. Union Force Recon Marines most advanced Arjuna Battle Suits were constructed out of several layers of this material. Of course the Arjuna Battle Suits were developed and produced at SII – Advanced Combat Systems Division. Pierce could have never afforded such a suit even with his generous salary, but even the lowest janitor working somewhere in a sub-basement was treated like the most valuable employee. Despite the fact trillions of beings worked for this Corporation no one he knew and certainly not he felt like an unimportant speck. The secret of SII’s high employee satisfaction rate were not only the great benefits, but the expressed policy of the administration that everyone was important and treated equally. Actually he did not need such an advanced suit, he was just a Security Threat analyst at the GalNet Desk Gamma Seven, one of five thousand STA working on this desk alone, but it made him feel special when he rode the Trans Planet Transport tube. His Supervisor simply signed his request form and he got the suit six days later via Inter Corp Mail. He was officially designated a field tester for this suit and even got 160 credits extra for his testing. He worked in a large open space desk floor. His work space was part of a twelve part circle; each such circle on this floor represented a team. Each team had a Team Color and a name. SII encouraged friendly rivalry like sports, games and such, but also paid for Social nights and events for all desks. His supervisor sitting on an elevated desk in the middle of the circle was a small only one meter tall furry Holdian waved at him and squeaked.” Good morning Pierce.” Despite his small stature, Pierce respected his supervisor and waved back. There was always a subdued busy din in the back ground, people talking laughing, equipment making some sounds and he logged on into his system. His task and those of everyone else in this department was to identify potential security threats to the company. It could be anything from terrorism to SII equipment theft, meetings in a Virtual game or bad jokes about Employees. Since SII was number one it was also the target of endless lawsuits, threats, envy and corporate combat attacks ranging from cyber attacks to physical full planetary assaults. Ultra Corporations although technically bound by the same laws as anyone else not always played by the same rules. Schwartz Intergalactic for example had an armed Security space fleet second perhaps only to the Union Fleet. On the surface all Ultra Corps were law abiding but beneath they fought to the teeth for market shares, product rights, monopolies and profits. SII exclusively operated GalNet as it held the technological secret of instantaneous communication even between the most distant places. Pierce could call his brother, who worked for a space station construction company currently setting up stations in the Andromeda Galaxy over 2.8 million light years away and there would be no noticeable delay and the call would cost about as much as if he called the sandwich shop two floors down. This technology was not only the envy of every competing Corporation but also the target of alien species and cultures outside the Union. He checked one of his sniffer crawlers, an application that simply crawled up and down GalNet sniffing for keywords such as Schwartz, SII and related terms. It would not report every instance the word was used in an open unsecured conversation or chat unless there was a pattern or a sudden increase. There on a previously very quiet world in terms of communication traffic was someone inquiring about Rex Schwartz, the boss and basically single owner of the company. There was no such info traffic at all before and over the last six weeks someone researched every aspect and spends a considerable amount of money on all sorts of publications and magazines that featured the big boss. While there were many millions of fans, haters, fan clubs, hate clubs, anti Rex Schwartz Associations, School report assignments and similar reasons for such a spike. It was still worth checking a little closer; this is was his job after all. The activity was localized to one female user, most likely just someone fascinated with the boss, but the Computronic checking logical associations and connections found that the user also attended several Shail Psycho Drug seminars. The user was focus of a Union police investigation as well. Bank fraud charges were just part of it. According to the data base, Nilfeheim was P191 and the interest in the Unions most advanced Psycho pharmaceuticals was a little odd just as the police investigation. He isolated the User and checked her calling habits. He would not pry in her private calls as this was against the law but checking her connection habits was not. The chatter and din of the background suddenly changed, Pierce had several field screens around him open and did not notice. However almost everyone else did. A tall man with short cropped silvery blond hair with the athletic body of a slaughter ball player had entered the floor, he wore an almost identical suit to Pierce, cut in the same currently fashionable Kimono style, but his was made of a more subtle not shiny black material with fine pinstripes. The Floor manager almost fell out of his chair and bolted right up. No one here had ever seen him in person. Perhaps a few thousand employees could claim to have ever talked to him, but the Floor manager still recognized him. He was not prepared for this. This was like God suddenly appearing! What was he supposed to say or do? Was this some sort of inspection? Rex Schwartz was accompanied by two men and a woman, the woman trailed behind him with a PDD in her hand. He came straight over and to the floor manager and said.” Sorry for the unannounced visit, just keep doing what you always do, is a Pierce Siechert working here?” The Floor manager, a four meter tall Andorian swallowed and then said. “Yes Sir, Mr. Schwartz. Sir! That technician is at Orange Wheel Desk 14. I can summon him!” “No need just direct me there and you can call me Rex of course. Wasn’t there a memo about that?” The Andorian blushed. “I delete all those Main Corp Messages, I never expected...” “No worries. I do the same a lot myself.” “If you would follow me Sir, I mean Rex.” While the CEO followed the tall Andorian he asked.” While I am here, you can tell me if there is anything amiss or if you need something?” “Mr. Schwartz! I mean Rex; this is the best job I could ever ask for. I am with SII Internal Security Assessment for over nine years.” He turned to the woman behind him.” Yvonne did he fill out his favorite profile and wish list?” “Yes Rex, this is Elon Hoot. Floor Manager SII-ISA and he is listing Vaccu Ball events as his favorite and is a fan of the Terran Terrors. His wish list includes to attend a game with friends.” Rex looked up to the Andorian. “Well I think you and your friends, meaning your floor and families are due to watch the champion game live.” Elon tripped over his own feet. “You mean everyone on the floor go to the finals on Blue Moon?” “It’s on me! Enjoy! Yvonne will arrange the details!” She smiled. “Already done, Sir.” “I don’t know what to say Sir!” Rex pointed at the only working man, everyone else was staring.” Is that Pierce?” “Yes, that is him!” “I like what I see. He keeps working!” Everyone immediately started to look busy. Pierce felt a tab on his shoulder and he said.” Not now, I think I have discovered a Level Nine threat that could develop in a Level Eight.” Someone leaned next to him looking at the field screens.” What is a level Eight threat?” “Level Eight is undetermined potential and I most likely need to escalate this one. Some guys are using the Big Boss Image in a Dream maker Scenario and it looks like they use it to scam a shady lady with lots of dirt of a P 191 Culture. The whole thing is weird enough to raise it.” He turned to see who was asking and laughed.” Good one, Guys! That Holo of the big Boss is not very convincing!” “How does the Big Boss really look like then?” Asked Rex “Who is that? Lundum are you messing around?” Then he noticed the shocked and silent faces of his colleagues, his floor manager making frantic hand signs. He lost all color and got a very strange feeling in his stomach and then he whispered. “Mr. Schwartz?” “I need to work on my appearance if it isn’t convincing, but yes I am Rex Schwartz. I wanted to talk to you about the suit.” Pierce wanted to sink in the floor.” Yes Sir?” The CEO sat down on a free hover chair. “Oh no need to be concerned. These two gentlemen here are of product development and we had a discussion about the new structured Ultronit Mesh and Yvonne found out that there was actually a product tester on the same planet and we wanted to ask if you are satisfied. The main complaint was that it wasn’t comfortable but you wear it even to work.” Pierce’s cheeks burned as if someone slapped him but then he slowly relaxed. There was nothing to fear and the Boss was exactly as collegiate and normal as the stories about him said he would be. “I find it very comfortable and there is no telling that you wear an advanced armor, except when you put it on it feels a little heavier than a normal suit.” Rex looked at the two men.” Doesn’t sound like a complaint to me? I think we can go to the next phase and start market it to the high end security sector.” The two nodded and Rex paid no longer attention. “Tell me more about that scam that is using my Image.” David Moyes did not bring chocolate covered Hell Berries this time. He was not happy. Kevin sat in his Dream maker recliner but the Dream infuser Helmet was floating above him, deactivated. He had his feet up and talked to Lisbon Derek one of his colleagues. “What’s the matter David?” He asked. “Our mark is not online. She is doing the things we asked her to do. I think the clan war is about to start!” David was clearly disturbed and carried a printout floating above his PDD.”Why have you not mentioned that guy Harkun in your reports before? I found him under appendix seven of your reports!” David shrugged.”He is the man servant to the husband of our mark. He was useful and went to Pluribus to complete the business with the Erik Gustav Ragnarsson business. What is the big deal? He is just a local idiot!” “He is an agent of Tyson Seafood, our contractors major competitor, that is what he is and they are running a similar operation with We-Can-get-it Inc. It might surprise you but that is one of our major competitors.” David sat up.” How do you know all this?” “Because I am in this business for a long time and know the players. Someone at WCGI owed me a favor and told me, all this is bad but that is not why I am upset. I told you to be careful using Schwartz Images.” Lisbon Derek who was acting the Schwartz Avatar in the Dream Maker simulation said defensive. “The Psych Computronic suggested it as the Mark was no longer really interested in Jon but wanted to date Rex Schwartz.” “She just talked over GalNet to a psych drug supplier at Shaill and asked if they had Rex Schwartz DNA on file and wanted to order drugs and perfumes. There is a good chance SII Security is on the trace right now! I want you two to destroy all connection evidence, delete the Dream Maker simulation at once!” He stormed out before they could answer and in his office he called a friend of. “I need a good pirate who can sneak into Union Territory and drop a P Bomb on a planet!” He needed all possible evidence and links destroyed and fast! The friend said. “There aren’t many who can pull that off and P Bombs are Terran Mil Tech. That is going to be very expensive.” “Get it done! I pay!” “Alright I contact my guys and your planet should be toast earliest in ten days.” “The faster the better!” Gretel switched the Dream Maker off and sighed deeply. Her Avatar had just met Rex Schwartz as he visited Jon’s house. He was as handsome as could be and educated and he was virtually drooling over Gretel and she had told him of her plans to move to Azure –Delight. He personally invited her to his home and said to her she would have to make sure she would be free to come!” Gretel knew what that meant. She could no longer be married. Jon told her that she, as widow of the Olafson clan could easily claim full ownership of all in a Union Court and then sell it all to Jon who wanted to operate a modern fish factory on Nilfeheim and could do so right on Olafson Island if he owned it. The chocolates were beyond delicious and she did notice it came from a small and exclusive shop on Azure-Delight. Not to mention the Azure-Rose and the handwritten card from Jon. She noticed him becoming jealous of her Rex! She knew he reacted to her signals and she could not wait to meet him in person. A few doses of Shaih-Motivatior and he would be under her complete control and then she would be a Centillionair. She would take Lothar along of course, but two kids would be a drag and Tyr had too much of Isegrim. Lothar not really being Isegrim’s son at all was her favorite. She called Brunar and said.” My dimwitted husband is on his way to the Uhim grounds now. Can you receive the tracking signal alright?” “Loud and clear, Gretel. What remains of him will sink to the bottom of the Naffjord Trench and never be heard of again! I have two of my boats on his trail.” She giggled and wished him well then she contacted Adolph.” My thighs throb of desire for a real man! I can’t stop but think of you!” She wondered if Adolph had gotten a deep enough dose of her special pheromone perfume at the last meeting. “Gretel, you dream of every man! “ He swooned and she knew the perfume did its job. She could not understand how a species that looked like large naked slugs, unable to move very fast could be so good at making these bio neurological active substances. Genetic tailored pheromone signal perfumes were illegal due to the fact that a sample of the DNA of the intended victim had to be collected, so the pheromone could be exactly tailored to that person. Obtaining a DNA sample of a Nilfeheim male pig was easy and now he was hers. The credits of Jon and her contact in town made sure she received the correct will benders. “Adolph, dream of my nights. I heard that our Clans enemies, the Bendixens have sent two of their boats to sink my husband’s boat. I would be a very grateful widow if his death could be avenged!” “I am waiting for a chance to revenge my Son! This is perfect! He kills my rival in the new Alliance and I kill Brunar!” Taking the old man’s advice I took the boat on a course to the Bendixen grounds and ran it under water. It was a fast boat but still it would take at least five days. The girls were sleeping in the now clean crew quarters and I was sitting by myself in the command chair. The boat ran by auto Helm and I had nothing to do, but it was an ancient tradition that there had to be one person on the bridge and awake. I had much to think about anyway. I still wore the blue dress but as soon as one of the girls was up I planned to return to my male persona. I had to be Eric when we arrived anyway. Besides I didn’t like to wear just a dress. Freya needed to be complete, shoes, stockings, clothing hair and make-up so the Illusion was perfect at least for me. Why did this wish to be a girl not leave me? This was not a phase I hoped I grew out of. It became stronger as if there was a different soul, a second person in me silently screaming against the confines of maleness. My own feelings on this were too confusing to describe. Part of me desired to shed Eric. To be Freya forever and for real and part of me said it was wrong and sick and not natural. A movement beside me caught my attention, I turned and looked. Sif stood there her arms wrapped around her, tall but already very developed womanly body and she stared out the Front view port. There was nothing to see really, we ran at 200 meters below the surface and it was pretty dark out there. Her long blonde hair, the braids undone flowed around her face like a precious veil and she was biting her lower lip. I said.” I can turn the climate control up if you are cold.” “No this is not it, I wanted to talk to you and I don’t know if we have much of a chance to do that later on. I talked to your old man and I decided I will go with him and I think I will be a good representative.” “I am sure you will be the best we ever had!” “I have big shoes to fill!” “He might be grumpy and sometimes insulting and always very direct, but you will have the best teacher you could have.” “You actually love that old man don’t you?” “I don’t know if I love him but I like to think of him as a good friend.” “He loves you, I can tell!” I glanced at the battle scanners; the boat was equipped with energy, life, metal and mass sensors in addition to the passive and active sonar. The Computronic combined the sensor data in a three dimensional representation of the ocean five kilometers around the boat. The system filtered out Bio contacts such as Tyranno Fins, Blue Finners, Three Finners and the thousand other species of fish we had. Since I was not fishing I didn’t need to know and it would only show artificial contacts such as other subs and surface contacts or clans. There were two surface boats on the extreme scanning horizon. Then I said.” I don’t think so. I am sure I am freak in his eyes just as I am in yours.” She came closer. “I am sorry Eric!” She put her hand on my shoulder. “What I wanted to tell you is that I am sorry for being such a bitch. I was mean to you and I enjoyed and then I regretted it. I made you responsible for what you are. Yet in my heart from the time you looked at me when you first saw me without my veil at the space port, I knew you were different.” She moved directly before me and looked in my eyes then lowered her long lashes.” I fell in love with Freya you know. So you are not a freak to me, and I was mean because I didn’t want to admit to it myself!” She was now close enough that I could smell her exciting perfume. She reached out and brushed over my hair and I said with a sudden dryness in my mouth.” What are you doing?” “You have beautiful hair.” She said without answering my question. Then a smile played around her lips and she touched my chin.”Only that fluff is a bit miss leading you know!” “Fluff?” I touched my own chin and felt the first signs of a beard.”Oh!” I could not help but blush.” I guess I need to get rid of that!” “Yes that might be a good idea.” The tiny wrinkles above her nose appeared as they did when she talked to me what seemed so long ago in the bathroom stall of the Space bus lounge.” How did you know the Alien woman was not me?” I smirked.”She was nice to me.” Her eyes glittered and her mouth changed to a frown and I immediately said. “I was just kidding. At first I didn’t know it wasn’t you but she talked strange and pointed an Off-World blaster at me. I was pretty sure then it wasn’t you.” “How did she manage to look like me?” “She wore a very life like mask.” “Do you still have it?” “Yes I do, it is with the alien woman’s stuff over there in the map locker. I put her body in the torpedo room. If you want to see her.” She went over to the locker and came back a few moments carrying the mask.” It even feels warm and it got my hair and everything.” Sif then said.” I wonder how it looks, can you put it on?” I took the fleshy thing and she was right it felt warm.”I guess I can try.” It was very tight and it tightened even further as I had it on. After a few heartbeats, barley felt it.” How does it look?” “It is perhaps the most frightening and strange sight I have ever seen. It is as if I look in a living mirror.” Then she arranged the hair.”I wear it like that sometimes.” “I don’t get you, Sif. One moment you act as if you care much about me and then you say things and act as if there is no one you hate more.” She rested her arms on my shoulder. “It is complicated as I told you. Perhaps as complicated as your desire to be a girl, how can I explain things I don’t understand myself? I am attracted to Freya and know she isn’t real and I hate Eric simply because he is a man. How about you? I mean do you like boys when you like that?” “Like boys? You mean as in... ? No I don’t. As you said I can’t explain it. I know it is wrong for a guy to even think about dresses and such. It all started when I sneaked in my mother’s rooms and tried on her dress. I could somehow feel she was there, but I started to like the feel of the soft things it is sort of a magic moment when I can step out of my own self and become someone else, this is as close as I can describe it, but I don’t think of guys like girls do.” She was now very close.” I can still recognize your eyes.” Just then the sensor board sounded alarm and the Computronic spoke.” Five sub surface contacts in proximity, Incoming projectile!” I almost threw Sif off my lap, and wanted to say sorry but she moved as fast as I did and jumped behind the helm controls. Something clanged against the outer hull and the hammer blow of an explosion rocked the boat.” I checked the damage board, but the reactor showed green and so did weapons and all the other systems. The hull integrity indicator did not show any leaks or breaches. The Sensor screen showed five subs, one was damaged it seemed and sinking. The others were fighting each other firing explosive tipped harpoons at each other. Sif evaded another harpoon! “Wow where did you learn that?” She didn’t turn to answer but pushed the speed controls.” My clan has subs too, you know and father let me steer them from early on.” I turned on the visual sensors and the Computronic enhanced the picture. The sinking boat was a dark red colored Olafson boat! The others in Bendixen and Lindbergh colors. One of the Lindbergh boats fired from a cannon and whatever weapon it was it was not a harpoon. The shot hit the left Bendixen boat and penetrated its hull! Massive air bubbles escaped lit up by an explosion. Astrid had appeared and was sitting down, putting on the restraints. “That Bendixen boat is using a Gauss Accelerator, Eric! Very accurate and dangerous!” I pressed the contacts to activate shields and to activate the weapons. The Computronic responded. Unable to activate shields or weapons. Then the Computronic started laughing! “Greetings from your Step-mother, Eric! She paid us to sabotage your boat not to fix it. Have a nice sea funeral!” The lights flickered and went out! INTERLUDE 11 Gretel tried to reach Jon for the fifth time and every time the system responded. “No such user registered.” She wasn’t too concerned perhaps there was a technical problem so she decided to call Rex Schwartz over the contact information he had given her and the system responded. “Rex Schwartz is not a registered user on the Dream Maker Network.” “Then connect me with Rex Schwartz directly. Tell him that his Gorgeous Eyes wants to talk to him!” A woman appeared, after the SII logo flashed over the field screen. “Good afternoon, I am Lindsey SII General Information desk. How may I help you?” Gretel got angry. “I want to talk to Rex, Rex Schwartz personally. He knows me and said I can call anytime. I have problems with the direct access he gave me!” “One moment please.” The woman looked up then nodded and said.” It seems you have been the victim of a scam using images, names and trademarks registered to SII Corporation. You seem also be under investigation for fraud, illegal drug traffic and user. A team of Schwartz Security Experts will visit your world shortly and investigate. Have a nice day!” The woman disappeared. Gretel suddenly started to sweat and the terminal reported an incoming contact. She agreed with a tremor in her voice. This time a man established itself and he wore a dark blue uniform, she knew the man. He had the hint of a cold smile on his face.” Good Afternoon, Ms. Olafson. I am Union Police Detective John Cue and you are hereby notified to report to the next Union Law enforcement agency in person. You have the right to bring legal representation with you. You are charged with multiple accounts of illegal drug trafficking, purchasing highly restricted drugs without a valid physician’s license, several counts of bank fraud, further there are questions regarding the death of Erik Ragnarsson” She crossed her arms. “I do no such thing! I simply stay here!” His fine smile increased.” Suit yourself, Ms. Olafson. I was obliged to inform you to report to a Law Enforcement Agency due to Union Law 778.” He waved at her.” Good bye Ms. Olafson and be safe!” He then cut the transmission. A snickering voice from the door to her boudoir said. “Union Law 778 declares anyone dealing, trafficking or using drugs of Level nine and above without proper permissions and licenses as an outlaw. You can now be killed, sold, shot on sight anywhere in the Union. Given the fact that you have a sizable bounty on your head, I expect bounty hunters by the dozen. This is why he wanted you to turn in, for your own safety!” Hogun now laughed.” How smart are you now fat woman?” Then he closed the door. Gretel stared at the empty box of chocolates from Jon and the now wilting rose and threw it to the ground and stomped on it with rage.” Harkun was very pleased with himself. His master was most likely dead already. His wife no longer a factor and dead sooner or later, maybe he could kill her himself, fifty thousand Credits was nothing to sneeze at. Eric Olafson the only legitimate heir resting near his father on the ocean floor, left only Tyr in his way. Harkun had the DNA samples to proof Lothar had not a drop Olafson blood in his veins. unlike him! Yes he was an Olafson too! A bastard son! Born in shame as his father Volund Olafson, bedded with a Low woman after his marriage! Volund was his father just like Isegrim and they had killed Volund together and swore a pact to each other. Volund had strangled his mother and raised Isegrim like a prince. He, Harkun however was raised like an unwanted orphan in the Tanneries lower than the lowest, belonging to no one, eating the scraps of the floor. Isegrim, who knew Harkun was his half-brother, freed him out of the stinking Tanneries as soon as he could. He did this after Volund died falling drunk down the stairs to the Submarine Pens and breaking his rotten neck. No one but Isegrim knew that Harkun had pushed the drunken Clan Chief and enabled Isegrim to become clan chief so young. Isegrim thanked him by making him his man servant and he became the best man servant a master could want. Biding his time for his revenge. When the agents of Tyson Galactic talked to him during the Sea food Conference on Tysons Planet he was eager to help them achieve their goals and in return he would achieve his. After Isegrim was dead and Eric too, they had no choice but to declare Harkun the rightful Clan chief of the Olafson clan and he was to inherit Eric’s riches as well. Tyson then making an exclusive contract with the Olafson Clan and hehad the power and the riches to use the Olafson clan influence to unite or destroy all the clans under his rule! His long years of patience and humiliation had ended today! Tomorrow he would be on his way to become King of Nilfeheim, no nothing less would do. He knew this burg like no other and every secret passage, and now it was all his! He decided to celebrate by having fun with the beautiful little girl he caught himself only yesterday! She was actually the daughter of a Freeman. Never mind the new rules Isegrim put in place, remodeling the Tanneries and sending them to school. He was in charge now and all would be back as it used to be. Harkun made it to the under croft and past the vaulted basements in the old dungeons of the Burg, His personal kingdom. Well not much longer as everything was his now! Down here he set up his personal chamber of horrors. Here he had a collection of ancient torture devices, all well maintained, oiled and modernized and a wardrobe fit for the master of pain he was! He loved to torture them, see their pain and their fear. There was no greater thrill, no drug no feeling that could compare. He put on the black leather pants and the gauntlet style rubber gloves and donned the frightening leather skull cap mask that left the lower half of his face open and then entered his chambers. The girl, she was maybe fourteen had been tied to a vertical rack and she had nodded off after she cried herself to sleep. But she stirred as she heard the heavy door and her big eyes started to swim in tears once more. He could feel his pants tighten, yes this was it! Before he could do anything, he was suddenly pushed forward by a strong force! He turned angry at who dared to disturb him down here! There stood a woman in the door wearing a blue cloak on top of the three step stairs. She lowered the hood and said.” Remember me father?” She was a dark haired beautiful young woman and while her face somehow looked familiar, he could not place her. He grabbed a leather whip from a nearby table. “I don’t know who you are but you will not leave this room alive!” She came down fearless and without hesitation in her steps; some invisible force constricted his very arm. He could not raise the whip! At the same time the bonds that held the little girl fell off as if an invisible ghost was undoing them. The woman in the cloak said.” Go to your mother little one! This sick man will no longer torture anyone and you are safe!” The girl nodded in tears and ran out the door. Harkun was driven back; he slammed into the rack made of stone wood beams and the shackles closed around his wrists and legs. It was him now who felt fear as a hand formed seemingly out of foggy mist right before him and penetrated his chest! He could feel an ice cold grip around his beating heart. He soiled himself in pure panic and fear and the woman said. “I am Elena; I am the daughter of Gudrun! One of the many you have raped and tortured. It was you who let the Elhir clan in to drop the Fangsnapper in the yard that killed her! My mother hated you as she hated me for being your daughter!” Elena took one of the sharp knives forms his tables, inspected its edge with a satisfied nod and cut away the leather pants and his mask. She wasn’t too careful and smiled as he yelped in pain. “Thanks to Eric I am alive today and thanks to a God I met, I have now the means to make you suffer and then I will kill you!” She stepped back.” No pain I could inflict would make you pay enough, but you see the God I am talking about has a long memory he and collected the pain and suffering from many of your victims and now we give that back to you!” Harkun screamed like no human being had ever screamed as the memories of his own victims flooded his mind and he had to relieve every moment. After over an hour his head dropped to his chest, and drool dropped from his open mouth. Elena stabbed the knife without any feeling of remorse or hesitation deep in his chest. Then she said.” Thank you Tyr!” Category:Stories